The Light Seeker
by Actiongirl101
Summary: A fight, a wild core, you are the last one standing, and you have a chance to save everyone. Would you take it? What would you do if that one chance sent you and your friends to another deminsion? How would you find your friends while trying to stop the bad guys? All of these and more will happen to one girl. Will she ever get her friends home safe? Read and find out! No flames!


Chapter 1

Fight or flight

Disclsimer: I don't own monsuno or Huntiks secrets and seekers. I just own Alex Star and Ilene Striker.

Alex's POV

We were backed up against the wall, I was the last one standing, but I faltered a bit with every step. The others were either injured or knocked out. I stood defensively over Chase's unconscious body as Eklipes and Ilene Striker walked toward me.

"Look, she thinks she can still win," Ilene said with a laugh. I growled and shot a light blast at her. She put up a dark shield and the blast vaporized into thin air. I was strong enough to break her shield. I was to weak.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I yelled and ran at Eklipes. I was going to punch him but he grabbed my hand and flipped me over him without breaking a sweat. I landed on my back hard. I got up to grab my goggles when I noticed something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I moved toward it, but Ilene blasted me the rest of the way. The sand that was covering the object was blown away by the blast and I saw a wild core.

"Now's my chance! If I combine my power with that core then I should be able to go back and time and stop this from ever happening!" I reasoned in my head. I saw Eklipse and Ilene start to walk over to Chase. "No!" I yelled as I grabbed the wild core and ran in front of Chase. "Time to redo what's happened here and make it right!" I said as I combined my power with the core. There was a flash of light and me and Chase were falling out of the sky. There was a battle going on below. I tried to cushion the fall with a shield, but I only had enough power for one person. I knew I could survive the hit, but Chase was knocked out and would be seriously hurt. I had to make a decision so I used my power to shield Chase, the last thing I saw was Chase floating away in a bubble shield. The next thing I was aware of was the pain of me hitting the hard ground. Then everything went black.

Loks POV

We were battling the organization again, trying to keep them from getting into the legendary titan of the planets, Starlock. I was using kipperin to throw some surprise attack from above.

"Aurgerfrost!" I yelled and a blue beam shot out of my hand, hitting a suit in the back. He fell over,"Yes," I said, but a suit noticed me.

"Raypulse!" he yelled and I dodged it, other suits began to notice me and shot raypulses and augerfrosts at me. A couple hit me and sent me through the air, Kipperin flapping his wings wildly. I accidentally bumped into something. I turned and saw a teenager floating away in a yellow bubble. Before I could even wonder why, Kipperin got shot by an augerfrost and returned to his amulet. I was falling and before I hit the ground, something grabbed me. I was lowered to safety and I forgot all about the fight. I started looking around for what saved me. After searching for 2 minutes, I found a girl lying in a small crater. I got closer to see what she looked like. She was wearing a weird purple watch, her brown hair was a little tangled, her clothes were torn on the sleeves of her shirt and the bottom of her jeans, part of her gloves were torn, she had three cuts on each arm and bruises on her face, a jacket laid not far from her. The weirdest thing was she was glowing a yellow color and floating a foot off the ground. I went to pick her up and bring her back to Dante and the others, but as soon as my hand got close a yellow beam shot out and grabbed my hand. I started glowing yellow like her, I tried to break free, but I couldn't move. I felt like my brain was being scanned. It went on like this for a few minutes, when it finally stopped the girl stopped glowing and landed softly on the ground. I went to pick her up again, this time being cautious not want that to happen again. I approached and was able to pick her up this time. When I brought her back to the others the suits were defeated and left.

"Lok! Where did you go?" Sophie asked before noticing the girl in my arms,"Who is she?" she pointed at the girl and I looked down.

"I don't know. I found her in a small crater a little ways away," I replied and decided to leave out some of the details.

"A crater? That's interesting, can you show us where this crater is?" Dante asked. I nodded and lead the way, still carrying the girl.

Alex's POV

I didn't know what going on, I didn't know what had happened to my friends, I just knew that I was asleep and that my powers were healing me. After a few minutes I felt some power leave my body, then come back.

"What was that about?" I asked myself.

"You needn't worry young one, just rest," a voice said.

"Who's there!" I shouted.

"Relax, I am but a humble servant. You hit your head pretty hard, are you alright?" the voice asked gently.

"Hit my head? Uh yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"Good, now rest child. You shall be well soon enough," the voice said and I nodded. I stood there a minute, looking around the dark room. I felt the power go out of me again and a boy appeared. He had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a grey/blue long sleeve shirt underneath, jeans and shoes. I called out to him, but he didn't respond. I stared at him and saw he had something in his bag. I went over and pulled it out, it was a weird looking necklace. A million questions in my head and the voice came back and scared me to almost to full death (if you read my other fanfic then you know what I mean).

"His name is Lok Lambert,"I jumped.

"Why is he in my head?" I asked.

"Your powers are scanning him and making sure he's not here to hurt you," the voice had said.

"That's never happened before, why now?" I asked looking at Lok.

"You were hurt and your powers are trying to protect you," the voice answered.

"Ok? What are my powers doing to him," I asked and Loks image flickered. I looked down at the necklace and it flickered.

"Just making sure he doesn't disrupt the scanning process," the voice said,"Looks like it's just about done." I looked back at Lok and he disappeared, then I looked at my hand and the necklace disappeared. Next thing I know it's black and someone's carrying me. I was to weak to open my eyes, so I just listened.

Third person POV

Dante and team made it to the crater.

"This is deep enough for her to have fallen out of the sky," Dante said. Dante's remark made Lok think of the teen floating in the sky.

"Hey Dante, do you know of any spell that could encase someone in a bubble and let them float in the sky," he asked.

"None that I can think of why Lok?" Dante asked.

"I saw a kid in one while me and Kipperin were in the sky. I kind of bumped into him," Lok replied as he set Alex gently down.

"I can check my cypherdex, cypher call!" Sophie said. Immediately the yellow beam came out and grabbed Sophie.

"Sophie!" I called out, she seemed to be in the same state he was when it happened to him. "Dante Sophie's...Dante!" He was like it to! Even Zhalia was in the same state. He looked at the girl and she was glowing again. The beams coming straight from her hands. He touched one and it burned his finger a little. After minute went by the beam connected to Dante and Sophie turned green and disappeared, but Zhalias turned red and staid there. Everyone that wasn't frozen acted like nothing happened. Dante glanced over at Zhalia.

"Zhalia! Lok what happened?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. You guys were like tha minute ago," he replied.

"What's going on? Why hasn't she returned with the others?" Alex asked staring at Zhailia who's still in her head.

"Your powers have detected her as a traitor to her friends," the voice answered.

"So she's working for the bad guys," Alex clarified.

"Yes," the voice said and Alex thought it over.

"Let her go," Alex said.

"But she's a spy," the voice said.

"True, but I have a feeling her friends are gonna find out soon," Alex replied and saw Zhalia disappear. "I'll just have to keep a close eye on her."

Hope you liked this!

Chase: Why did you start it off that way?

Me: It was just right in my mind.

Alex: Well you don't have to stay couped up in there.

Me: Hey!

Danny: It's true.

Me: Danny! Your not suppose to be in this story!

Danny: Oh right*Disappears*

Me: Anyway review! My OC can keep you in that mind scanning state you know*Grins evily*

Lok:*Shudders* Yeah that was creepy!

Me: Oh man up! Anyway I decided to put this back up! With some help and support from cheetah suno and wolvesbane:) I'll start right back up on the second chapie! Review!


End file.
